Como la Vez Primera
by DHRL
Summary: A Bella le ha resultado todo mal. Su abuela se ha ido a quedar a la casa, su novio la ignora por completo y la maestra de baile no gusta de su trabajo. Todo parece irse por la borda cuando la magia parece cobrar vida y la aventura mas extraña de su vida comienza.
1. Capitulo 1 Buenas noticias

-Bueno, ¡otra vez!- exclamo la instructora. (La canción se llama "Como la ve primera" de Comisario Pantera)

La música comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Era la vez milésima vez que la practicábamos, aunque sonara increíble. Nos preparábamos para una presentación en la casa de la cultura local. Una buena oportunidad.  
Iba en segundo año de la carrera de artes, tarde mucho en adaptarme a mis horarios que resultaban desde las 7 hasta las 4, con horas quebradas. No sé si eso era legal. Finalmente hace unos 2 meses mi horario cambio a ser corrido y permitirme entrar a un grupo de baile. Bailaba casi todo, salsa, bachata, un poco de jazz, amaba bailar.  
La coreografía me resulto complicada al principio, el rock and roll era mucho ritmo, cargadas y locura. Para mi sexta pirueta ya no sentía las piernas. Pero me gustaba.  
El fin en split había sido un premio para mí.  
-Muy bien, se vio bien. Sin embargo, no es suficiente. -comenzó a caminar la instructora viendo al suelo. - Requerimos excelencia. El evento dentro de 3 semanas es muy importante, personas encargadas de los eventos de la ciudad verán las participaciones de no solo nuestro grupo, sino de mínimo 9 y debemos destacar si queremos que nos busquen.  
"He decidido agregar un dueto solo sorpresa, para el final del baile"  
Todos nos miramos con sorpresa y entusiasmo. La maestra Melissa era conocida por ser estricta y no dar solos a cualquiera.  
-Jared-menciono a mi compañero de tez morena que salto de la emoción.- y... Lo acompañara-hizo silencio Bella.  
Al mencionar mi nombre cubrí mi boca de la emoción.  
Mis compañeros nos felicitaron y comenzamos a recoger nuestras cosas.  
-Bella - me habló la maestra.  
Me dirigí hacia ella confundida.  
Habló antes de que pudiera decir si quiera porque me había llamado.  
-Eres una gran bailarina y te di la oportunidad porque tus líneas son las mejores -felicito sería- la cosa es que te he observado muy bien, y te falta intención. Este tipo de baile es energía, vivacidad y a veces siento que decaes . Como mencione necesitó excelencia y me temo que si no mejoras en lo que mencione tendré que quitarte el solista.  
Mi cara se deformo en una mueca.  
-No quiero asustarte, quiero motivarte, busca el sentido de lo que bailas.  
Asentí.  
-Mejorare.  
Nos despedimos. No sé cómo pude actuar normal mientras por dentro me moría de miedo .  
Regrese a casa, eran casi las 5. Entre a mi casa, las paredes eran azules aqua, muy modernas con sofás café claro.  
Tenía hambre y me aproxime a la cocina.  
-Mamá, ya estoy en casa- anuncia.  
-Tu madre no está, pero hice de comer- dijo mi abuela materna saliendo de la cocina.  
"Ay no" pensé mentalmente.  
-Bueno- me acerqué a regañadientes y le di un beso. No es que odiara a mi abuela pero tampoco era el mejor momento.  
\- Pero que traes puesto- acuso viéndome de pies a cabeza.- esos pantaloncillos son muy pegados. Ya le dije a tu madre que no te compre esa ropa es muy atrevida, seguramente todos tus conocidos piensan que te ofreces.  
Rodé los ojos.  
-Abuela, todos en esta época usan este tipo de shorts, porque hace calor y además ensayo y me incomodaría traer pantalón.  
-Pues sale igual, he visto cómo te quedan y son muy pegados.  
-Tampoco usare falda hasta la rodilla.  
Y ahí venia otra vez la discusión por la que no era mi idea favorita verla. Sus ideas eran antañas. Demasiado.  
En ese momento apareció mi mama gracias al señor.  
-Mama- tuve ganas de correr hacia ella como niña pequeña.  
Venía cargando unas bolsas y fui a ayudarla.  
-Qué bueno que te veo hija, Bella está usando esa ropa y tú se la compras te dije que no lo hicieras- regaño mi abuela a mi madre.  
Dejamos las bolsas y ella suspiro.  
-Es lo que todos usan mama, no tiene nada de malo, además el respeto uno de lo gana y no anda por lados peligrosos.  
-Pero uno nunca sabe- alegó - Se parece a mi hermana mayor así de destrampada.  
Mi madre se colocó los dedos en el puente de la nariz.  
Ella vivió 23 años de su vida con ella antes de casarse y sabia lo irritante de la situación.  
Comimos media hora más tarde para mi pesar. Mi abuela siguió contando historias sobre mis tíos, diez para ser precisos. No comprendía todas las referencias. Hijos de ellos, primos, esposos de los primos que nunca había conocido y dudaba conocer. Finalmente me fui a mi cuarto, mire con una mueca a mi mama de desesperación y ella solo asintió.  
Me dispuse a llamar a mi mejor amiga Rose. Ella era mi confidente, juntas desde la secundaria separadas por la universidad. El teléfono dio dos sonidos y contesto.  
-Bella - Exclamo. Llevábamos varios días sin conversar.  
-Hey, ya te extrañaba- replique alegre.  
Seguimos la plática, ella era alegre y le estaba yendo muy bien en su carrera. Me contó las últimas novedades, antes solíamos salir, más me mude y todo se redujo a menos de la mitad .  
-Oye, ¿cómo vas con Edward?- hizo la temida pregunta.  
-Pues, a ti no te puedo mentir. Igual que la última vez que hablamos del tema.  
Oh si, ese día tomamos una hora tendida sobre el asunto.  
-Ah, sigue portándose como un imbécil- recrimino enojada.  
-Tu sabes que está muy tenso- defendí tocándome el brazo.  
-Sí, sí que su horario se extendió y las practicas, pero ¿y?  
Suspire. Sabía que esto pasaría.  
-Nada le cuesta brindarte una llamada de cinco minutos. Es más ¡un mensaje!  
Cerré los ojos muy fuerte.  
-Bueno, quizás se ocupe con la tarea o este muy cansado.  
-Deja de justificarlo- Me regaño.- Es más llámale y cítalo, porque no llevan dos años juntos para nada.  
Me mordí el labio y cedí con mi segundo suspiro.  
-Está bien.  
-No solo accedas, ¡hazlo!. Lo siento debo ayudar en la cena. Te quiero mucho y no dejes que te hagan tonta, eh, tú te mereces lo mejor.  
-Gracias, también te quiero amiga. Cuídate.  
Colgué. Rosalie podía llegar a ser muy explosiva, pero se preocupa por mí.  
La puerta sonó.  
-Pase.  
-Hija- me hablo mi mama acercándose.  
Suspira (mucho por hoy).  
-¿Se quedara mucho tiempo?- Inquirí directo.  
Hizo una mueca y sonrió.  
-Un mes.  
Abrí la boca sorprendida. No iba a sobrevivir.  
-Tu tía se fue a visitar a tu prima y ya sabes, hace mucho no la ve.  
Compadecí. Mi tía tenía que lidiar con mi abuela y se merecía tiempo de calidad .  
-Comprendo- accedí- Pero no me dejare de lo que diga.  
-Jamás lo haces - respondió con sonrisa cansada. Se levantó y salió de la habitación.  
Me acosté un momento en la cama y cerré los ojos. Inevitablemente comencé a recordar en mi relación. Cuando solíamos ir a caminar por una nieve. La vez del zoológico. Parecía increíble ya llevara 2 años y 11 meses con él. De pronto el miedo me embargo. Vi muchas relaciones romperse en ese tiempo y me creí afortunada por casi llegar a los tres, pero podía sólo engañarme a mí misma, quiero decir estábamos el uno sin el otro la mayor parte del tiempo, en su escuela veía chicas de las ingenierías.  
Sacudí mi cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos. Mejor recordar lo bueno.  
-Flash back _-_  
 _-Ponte bloqueador, te quemaras-dijo embarrando un poco en sus manos._  
 _-Pues si mi papá ve que me lo quieres poner el que se va a quemar es otro-reí._  
 _El día estaba radiante para la playa ,agradecí la insistencia de mi madre._  
 _Edward no podía faltar, un año comiendo en mi casa lo volvía parte de la familia._  
 _-Pues mejor me pongo el mío y tú el tuyo-dijo nervioso._  
 _Corrimos hacia el mar. El agua se sentía fría al primer tanto, mas luego la tibieza era acogedora. Mis padres fueron a comprar comida y aproveche. Le robe un beso a mi novio. Él sonrió encantadoramente y me beso de vuelta._  
Abrí los ojos . Era suficiente. Busque mi móvil y aplane el cuadro con su nombre en la pantalla táctil.  
Dieron unos 8 tonos antes de contestarme.  
-Bueno- Contesto.  
-Hola amor, disculpa si te interrumpo.- Dije tímida.  
-De hecho estoy a mitad de un trabajo urgente que debo entregar mañana.  
Su voz era tan neutral que me asusto.  
-Lo siento- dije torpemente- Solo quería saber si mañana tienes un tiempo para vernos.  
-Mm- dudó- la verdad no. Tengo que quedarme al laboratorio, vamos a montar unos cables.  
-Bien, comprendo, entonces luego- dije lastimosamente.  
-Perdón, debo colgar.  
-Sí, te amo.  
-Yo también.- Colgó.  
Tercer suspiro. Basta.  
Mejor decidí hacer mis deberes en lugar de quedarme viendo las paredes lila.  
Acabe temprano, demasiado para mi gusto. Me sentí sofocada.  
Baje mientras mi mama picaba verduras.  
-Mamá, saldré un rato a tomar aire.  
Levanto su vista con la ceja alzada.  
-Regresa para las ocho.- Ordenó.  
Asentí.  
Comencé a caminar del lado contrario. Necesitaba algo diferente, despejar mi cabeza. Subí una escalera de asfalto incómodamente colocadas. Parecía tonto hacer esa subida y de pronto me quedé estática. Había un arco. Y no era cualquier cosa, se veía antiguo, era de piedra con un estilo muy delicado.  
-¡Vaya!- Murmuré. -quien pondría una estructura así aquí.  
Decidí regresar a casa. Cenamos con la charla de mi mala vestimententa para variar. Mi padre llegó tiempo después escuchando insultos de mi abuela.  
-Me retiro -dije al terminar -provecho.  
Escape de ahí agotada. Me bañe, me puse la pijama y empecé a dormitar.  
Solo venían imágenes de un chico alto de pelo castaño que me miraba, que posiblemente ya me estaba olvidando también y pensé: Es la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo.

Esta historia ya la había publicado en wattpad. Si encuentran nombres raros es que son os nombres de la historia en general.


	2. Capitulo 2 Un adiós

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia.

El día estaba normal, claro, en lo que cabe, la maestra nos había dicho que canción era y resultaba tan difícil como la de grupo. Me sentía feliz y al mismo tiempo desesperada. Trate de mantener mi mente lejos de Edward.

Después del arduo ensayo llegue a mi casa y comí sopa de verdura, una clásica de mi abuela, me la pase repasando la parte de la coreografía que habíamos visto hoy mentalmente para no pensar demás.

Sentí sed y bajé a tomar un vaso de agua. Al entrar a la cocina note detalles que en casi tres años de estar viviendo ahí no había notado. Bordes blancos bajo el techo contrastando con el verde limón. Las ventanas tenían un ligero encaje en el pliegue del tubo y una decoloración en los estantes. Escuche risas de la sala. Eso era raro teniendo en cuenta que mi abuela estaba ahí.

-Yo solo me daba mi lugar- le comentaba mi abuela a mi madre.

Entre lentamente con mi vaso de cristal en la mano y mi mama, como si tuviera un radar volteo a verme.

-Hija, mira, tu abuela trajo sus abum.

Rodé los ojos.

-Siempre lo hace, me ha avergonzado tantas veces con mis amigos que no puedo ni contarlo.

-Ah, pero estos son distintos, son de cuando era joven.

Estaba desinteresada pero no quería hacer un desaire.

Me acerque. Me senté en mis rodillas colocando mi vaso sobre la mesita de centro de la sala con acabado de madera y centro vidrio.

Las fotos se veían muy desgastadas a pesar del plástico que hacia el favor de cubrirlas. Eran en blanco y negro, con las esquinas dañadas por los años.

Observe las primeras dos, era una mujer con un vestido hasta las rodillas de bolitas. Un clásico.

\- ¿Y los años cincuenta eran como los cuentan en las películas? – Inquirí interesada.

-Pues, no todos sabían bailar, pero si había muy buenos-respondió haciendo una obvia referencia a Vaselina.

Me removí el fleco de la cara hacia un lado. Quizás esto saldría bien. Pensando las cosas, yo bailaría ese estilo de música en un tiempo y la maestra quería que me conectara más a la época.

-Cuéntame mas, por favor- pedí.

Mi abuela me miro incrédula, y no era de esperarse. Ella notaba que no ponía mucha atención ni a la mitad de sus historias.

-Pues, la gente era discreta, recatada. Las mujeres llegaban pulcras al matrimonio en su mayoría. Casi no existían los divorcios. Los domingos solíamos reunirnos los domingos con la familia después de la iglesia. Era seguro salir a la calle tardísimo, aunque la mayoría de las mujeres llegábamos temprano. Eran pocas las que se quedaban en las reuniones. Los hombres cabales y unos rebeldes.

-Y…me imagino que usted no era esas-Murmure viendo la otra foto bajo las anteriores donde aparecían dos mujeres. Una era la misma de antes, quien supuse era mi abuela, pues había ciertas facciones de su rostro, sin embargo, a su lado estaba una que no reconocía. Me intrigaba.

\- ¡Claro que no! Yo tendría como quince en esa época, y, es más, ya había conocido a tu abuelo y pensábamos en comprometernos.

Temblé al oír eso, eran muy jóvenes.

\- ¿Quién es esa chica? –apunte a la muchacha de la foto.

Suspiro.

-Mi hermana, yo soy la del otro lado.

Me puse pálida. Era mi tía abuela fallecida Beth. No la recuerdo, tenía cinco años cuando murió. Me contaron que era completamente lo opuesto a mi abuela, muy alegre y una solterona exitosa en los eventos populares.

-Ella era una perdida, era justo de esas mujeres que se quedaban hasta muy tarde en los bailes. Jamás se pudo casar por esa reputación.

La observe más detalladamente. Su pelo muy corto con la moda de esa época, con un vestido un poco arriba de la rodilla y unos ojos, que aunque no podía describir el color, sé que son pardos.

-Pues se ve que mi tía disfruto la vida.

Mi abuela me miro con ojos entrecerrados haciendo muy evidente sus arrugas.

-No oíste que jamás se pudo casar por eso. Se la pasada en todos los bailes, casi no tenía amigas porque se espantaban de su forma de ser. Pero si un montón de muchachos aprovechándose de su descontrol. –hizo una pausa suavizando su expresión- Ay, mi hermanita, esa maldita enfermedad la venció. A veces la extraño, a pesar de su imprudencia.

Ver a mi abuela entristecer fue extraño, hizo hasta que yo me sintiera mal. Podía no ser mi persona favorita por su falta de afecto, pero la quería con todo y todo.

Mi madre se angustio.

-Hija, porque no vas a comprar pan a la panificadora, hare unos molletes.

-Si- hable como en cámara lenta.

Ella saco dinero de su bolso y me lo entrego. Salí con la culpa en el cuello. No era mi intención ponerla así.

Como la suerte en esta época del año no solía sonreírme la panadería estaba cerrada en jueves. No sé cómo eso era posible. La otra quedaba a 6 cuadras más. Tendría que apurarme para que la noche no cayera.

Las calles con su hermoso relieve des uniforme me hicieron casi tropezar antes de llegar. Mire mis convers, eras mis preciosos y tenia que se rayaran.

Entre y compre pan francés, una 8 piezas para ser exacta, Me acerque con la bandeja a pagar y la señora lo envolvió en papel.

Al salir guardé la feria en el bolso de mi pantalón y comencé a caminar, hasta que algo llamo mi atención. Era un chico alto, su espalda se me hizo conocida, iba con una chica de pelo rojizo. Ambos cargaban una mochila. El corazón me dolió. Se parecía a mi novio. Cerré los ojos, quizás estaba alucinando. Cuando abrí los ojos descubrí que no. Era el, con una chica. Edward le sonrió amablemente y la dejo en una esquina, se despidieron un beso en la mejilla y se separaron. La muchacha entro a una casa. Sentí náuseas y empecé a sentir mi cara húmeda. Seguí caminando. No se cómo pase el trayecto, pero llegue a casa. Corrí a dejar el pan en la mesa avisándole a mi madre que ya había llegado y pasé como un rayo a mi habitación. No quería que me vieran así.

Me senté en la cama mientras mis lágrimas seguían cayendo cual lluvia en tormenta. Él me había dicho que no podía verme por estar ocupado, tal vez estaba saliendo con ella, sin embargo, no quería apresurarme. De todas formas, no había querido venir a verme ni una hora.

Me sentía muy molesta. Tome el celular y le marque.

" _Bueno"_

-¿Dónde estás?- pregunte sintiendo de nuevo ganas de llorar al oír su voz.

" _En mi casa"_

\- ¿A sí? -dije amargamente- Pues te acabo de ver hace como 15 minutos por mi casa. ¿Llegaste volando?

Se escuchó como exhalo por el teléfono.

" _Bella, estoy, ocupado, perdón"_

-Bueno.

Le colgué casi gritando la última palabra.

Me sentí impotente y más furiosa. Y débil, porque lo amaba a pesar de esto. No baje a cenar, ni escuche música como usualmente o hacía.

….

Tocaron la puerta, eran las 6 de la tarde. Me ocupe en mi tarea a mente llena para no divagar. Jamás en la vida las ecuaciones cuadráticas me habían parecido tan interesantes.

-Bella- grito mi mama desde abajo- Te buscan.

Baje sin ánimos. No tenía ni idea quien podría buscarme, era bastante antisocial a pesar del grupo de baile.

Me quedé estática cuando vi su silueta en mi puerta.

-Hace mucho no venias, ya hasta he cocinado tu comida favorita por instinto- bromeo mi mama. Ella ignoraba todo.

-Sí, es que la escuela es muy pesada. - contesto Edward viéndome fijamente.

Me acerque pausadamente. Desearía poner una sonrisa, pero el nudo en el estómago me lo impedía.

\- ¿Podemos salir a hablar? – Le pregunte a mi mama.

-Sí, solo no regresen tarde.

Caminamos unas cuadras y nos paramos cerca de su coche, que gozaba de un color azul del siglo pasado, un obsequio de su abuelo.

-Hace mucho calor, ¿no quieres que entremos al carro? - cuestiono. Aunque eso era lo que menos me preocupaba.

Entramos y encendió el aire acondicionado.

Su aroma en el auto me abrumo. Había varias historias dentro de el de las pasadas vacaciones. Me sentí hasta avergonzada por pensar en eso.

-No puedo quedarme mucho rato, mañana me revisan una práctica y no la he terminado. – Comento mirando hacia el volante y después posicionando sus ojos en mí.

No debió haber hecho eso, sentí que me derretía.

Mira mi jean tratando de no caer en sus redes. No podía creer lo guapo que aún me parecía. Es que sus ojos, sus labios, su sonrisa. La forma en que hablaba, su voz, hasta su risa me hacían amarlo y esa era una pequeña porción de plato.

-Ayer si tenía práctica, pero el maestro tuvo un accidente y nos avisaron en esa misma hora de su clase. Nos quedamos un rato más a hacer la práctica, por eso salí antes.

Cerré los ojos.

-¿Y qué hacías por aquí entonces?

\- Acompañe a mi compañera, se iba a regresar sola y ya iba a hacerse de noche.

-Y… ¿Por qué no diste una vuelta si quiera para saber cómo estaba no se- Eso sonó realmente mal, pero soy un ser humano, qué más da.

-Aun tenia cosas que hacer Bella, no había comida desde medio día y quería dormir temprano. Además, no puedo creer que seas tan irracional con tus celos.

Eso me regreso al limbo.

-¿Celos? ¿Hablas enserio? No, te equivocas no son celos. Te equivocas. Solo que parece que ya ni existo para ti. ¡Paso una semana sin que me mandaras ni un mensaje! No sabía si estabas vivo ni siquiera.

-Estas exagerando- dijo con la cara endurecida.

-No…tu sabes que yo jamás he sido de reclamarte nada, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo contigo siempre. Si te digo esto es porque realmente me siento sola.

Lo observe un poco más sintiendo el ceño sobre mis ojos. Su nariz perfecta, sus ojos cálidos, que, en ese instante, me parecía más gélida que un glaciar.

-Es muy egoísta de tu parte, piensa un poco en mí. ¿Crees que es fácil para mi enfrentar esta etapa? Estoy cansado Bella.

-Yo entiendo, veo tu esfuerzo. Pero también ¿quién piensa en mí? Ni siquiera sabes del concurso que tengo en menos de un mes. No te pido que me des tu vida, solo un poco de tu atención.

Me había dolido que me llamara egoísta, mas controle mis instintos.

-La vida no solo son historias felices, a veces alguien tiene que ceder. - dijo en tono de reproche.

-Muy bien, entonces, para ti es más fácil rendirte a apoyarte en alguien que se preocupa por ti. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que me desvelaba haciendo tarea contigo? ¿O que te acompañe todas las veces hasta tu escuela para ir y regresar con papeles? No lo hice jamás por ceder, lo hice para apoyarte, porque soy muy consciente de lo difícil que es para ti.

Puso sus dedos encerrando el Puente de su nariz.

-¿Entonces?- Inquirió con gesto de angustia.

-No te pido que vivas a mi lado, solo que, me has abandonado mucho y yo trataba de excusarte.

Suspiro.

-Bella, yo' hizo una pausa- te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí. Pero no puedo prometerte que te daré lo que quieres.

Se me escapo el aire. El dolor en mi pecho apareció. Voltee a ver hacia e frente, mas no observaba nada. Solo el silencio que pareció prolongarse por siglos y que me asfixiaba.

-Quizás lo mejor sea que nos demos un tiempo. - pronuncio a mi lado. Había sido tan pausado que sentí cada letra traspasar mi cráneo.

Cavile si decirle que no, porque eso rompería por completo nuestro mundo. Muchas veces las personas terminaban a lo largo de una relación de tiempo con la frase típica de "cortamos", "terminamos", sin embargo, siempre había una luz de esperanza al final del túnel. Cuando una persona pedía "un tiempo a otra" era una forma menos cruel de decir "Ya no puedo contigo".

Debí haber dicho "prefiero que me truenes, completo, sin tapujos. Tortúrame, pero no tanto. Me sentía tan tonta, ¿Por qué pensaba todo esto? O ¿Por qué no hablaba?, ¿Por qué estaba estática como idiota en su carro? Seguro él estaba desesperado al no verme salir.

Tal vez debería plantearle mis ideas.

"Piensa bien las cosas, puede que necesite más paciencia, no es mi virtud precisamente" (Ahí salía perdiendo por la debilidad y la sumisión)

"Te amo, con locura infinita, no te quiero dejar ir así"

"¡Eres un imbécil, yo termino primero!" (La menos realista)

"Oye, ¿hay alguien más?" (Esa me da nauseas).

…

"No tiremos todo a la borda, escúchame… te quiero, y esperare"

-Como quieras- Murmure, huyendo del coche sin aguantar el mar.

Mi orgullo gano.


End file.
